Unexpected
by DiscoSludge
Summary: Happy Holidays Everyone! Temari is not in the Christmas Spirit but can a certain lazy genius get her in the Holiday Mood? A short one-shot for the holidays!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Shika, or Temari, or anyone really. :(**

"Mistletoe is a ridiculously stupid thing." Temari rolled her eyes angrily. "Who invented this shit anyway?" Her eyes wandered upwards to the small plant hanging above the doorway. Sakura chuckled behind her.

"Bitter much, Temari?" Her voice grated on Temari's ears. Maybe she was just hungover but for some reason she felt the deep, desperate need to punch Sakura square in the face.

"No, I just hate stupid traditions." Temari mumbled, walking into the bar and taking a seat at it. Sakura took place next to her.

"Well, really it's not all that stupid." Sakura's voice sounded weak as she ordered two drinks for them. "I mean I got my first kiss under the mistletoe." Her voice became wistful.

Temari rolled her eyes. _Here we go again, She's gonna tell the story of how her and Sasuke kissed under the mistletoe and it was perfect and happy and magical and everybody lived happily ever after, the end. _Temari rolled the story over in her head. Maybe she was just a bit bitter. But the holidays never really treated her very well. Between all the parties that gave her headaches and the sickly sweet way that couples treated each other.

Now it was Christmas Eve and she was extremely hungover and tired from the day before.

"Me and Sasuke had been going out for a week or two and he finally just kissed me when we walked through the party room. You know the one. And it was great," She sighed in a dreamy voice.

"I've heard this story a lot." Temari said quietly, rubbing her forehead as the waiter delivered some strange eggnog concoction.

"I know but I just love it!" Her voice squeaked at the end. Temari took a sip of the drink and immediately regretted it. It was just disgusting. She put it down and stuck her tongue out.

"Well paint me surprised, look who's here." A male's voice came from behind them. They both turned around to be greeted by a group, bear hug from none other than Naruto himself. Temari chuckled. _Leave it to him, _She smiled.

"Naruto! Fancy meeting you here!" Sakura hugged him back with a laugh. He released them and turned around.

"I know right! Anyway come on in everyone!" He shouted out the doors. A large group of the Konoha ninja, including Gaara and Kankuro, all piled in each walking chatting and laughing.

"Ah, a surprise party. Should've known." Temari chuckled to herself. They did this every single year. It didn't vary much either. It was always at this same bar too.

The party continued on and the party go-ers had more and more fun as the night went on. Ino and Chouji had been entertaining themselves by dancing and eating. Kiba and Naruto were traumatizing Hinata by hitting on her.

Everyone else was drunk and dancing.

Temari still sat by herself at the bar.

"I'll have what she's having." A familiar voice asked the bartender as someone took a seat next to Temari.

"You don't want it, trust me lazy-ass." She turned around and faced the lazy genius himself, Shikamaru. He chuckled and looked over at her.

"Happy Holidays to you too, troublesome woman." His voice was smooth. Temari sighed and offered her drink to him.

"I don't want it." She smirked. It had been a while since she had seen him and while their relationship was anything but romantic, it felt good to be near him again.

"Well, now that it's touched your lips I don't want it either." Sarcasm was still one of his strong suits. Temari shook her head with a good-natured smile. Figures.

"How's life been treatin' you?" She asked. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked over at her.

"What?" His voice was loud enough to hear over the crowd.

"I said, how's life been treatin' you?" She raised her voice but it still didn't register with him. His face was still confused.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked, pointing a finger out the door. Temari nodded. She didn't know how she heard him, maybe she just had better hearing then him.

They each stood up and strolled outside.

It never snowed too much in Konoha, Temari had noticed everytime she visited during Christmas-time. But it snowed just enough to lightly dust the buildings and the grounds of Konoha. They strolled out on the bridge and Shikamaru took out a cigarette.

"Those are bad for you, you know." Temari told him matter-of-fact-ly. He chuckled and kept on smoking. _Thanks for listening asshole. _She smirked.

"You don't care though." She told him but mostly assured herself.

"Well, your advice is normally pretty good. So I guess..." He snuffed the smoke out and threw it in the river. Temari smiled and pat him on the shoulder.

"Gee thanks," Her voice was strained.

"You sound tired." Shikamaru offered, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah well, constant parties the week before Christmas is my life. I live for this stuff." Sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"You sound...ecstatic." His voice sounded apologetic.

"Okay, let's drop the sarcasm." Temari chuckled.

"Hey, Christmas-time is the only time we ever get a break. We might as well take advantage of it. Y'know?" Shikamaru said.

"You on their side?" Temari joked, leaning on the railing as well.

"No, just being a young man. Everyone needs a break sometimes." Shikamaru drawled out, his eyes wandering down to the water.

"I don't." Temari muttered.

After a few minutes of silence snow began to fall again. Shikamaru took a deep breath and stood straight, keeping his hands clenched on the railings.

"You deserve someone who respects that then." His voice was totally casual but the serious anecdote caught Temari by surprise.

A few more minutes of silence passed.

"What are you getting at, Shikamaru?" Temari had used his first name. This was getting serious.

"I just think there are a select few guys out there that would be good for you." Shikamaru offered. He took out a pack of cigarettes but quickly put them back in his pocket.

"Why bring that up?" Temari pushed herself up on the railings and sat there, staring down at him.

"Because," He began. "I think maybe I know one of them."He said, quietly looking up at her.

"You tryin' to set me up now?" She chuckled. The idea seemed so obscure. Who would Shikamaru know anyone who could possibly be good for her?

"Not, entirely..." His voice faded out.

"Then why bring it up?" She rubbed her forehead with one of her palms. He looked down at the water and sighed.

"Because I think he's," He cut off. "God, I can't even say it." Shikamaru looked back up at her and rubbed his temples, resting his elbows on the railings.

It took Temari a few seconds before she sighed.

"It's you, isn't it?" Temari looked down at him.

"Gee, how'd you guess." His eyes were weak and he let out a sigh of relief. He got it off his chest, and that's all that mattered. If she beat his ass, he'd recover the next day. Sure it would take him a while to get over the rejection. And sure, he would probably never fall in love again. But he would be content.

"I just figured," Temari smirked. "I mean, you _are _the only one who can truly tolerate me. Other than my brothers. And they're not really an option." Temari chuckled and snow began to fall again.

"I take it then," Shikamaru left the sentence open.

"I think you're right." Temari said quietly and she cupped a hand around his cheek. He smiled a real genuine smile. If Temari could freeze the look in his eyes right now, and keep it forever she would. Instead, she dropped down from the railing and stood next to him.

"Merry Christmas, Shikamaru." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Temari." He smiled back and leaned down for a kiss.

So their first kiss wasn't under the mistletoe. Nor was it romantic and sweet and expected. But it was everything they had both wanted it to be and it was enough for them.

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everybody. Happy Hanukah, Kwanza, and any other holidays you may celebrate. Happy Holidays. :DD**

**3**


End file.
